The Fox's Grin and The Fury Within: Team Preserver vs Team Yukara
Matsuro Kuragari, Ongar Nemutai, Medy Kiwisawa, and Eikichiro Saido stood and braced themselves. Eikichiro adjusted his straw hat, "So when will the the Hibari Girl be here?" Matsuro replied, "Momentarily. She has a goal so she will be here. I know it." Ongar added, "Yeah. Don't worry. We don't gotta fight these jokers by ourselves." Medy blurted out, "Good! I haven't been one for a fight." 2 hours later Matsuro, Eikichiro, and Ongar sat and waited for the other team to show up. Medy sat strumming his released Zanpakuto, Gitarein. Next to him lay several boxes of Pocky. Medy stuck one more in his mouth and consumed it joyfully. He then turned to Matsuro, "Lieutenant Kuragari! Need some more Pocky over here!" Matsuro groaned, "Oh come on, Medy!! You've already had 29 boxes of Pocky!!" Medy sighed and continued strumming Gitarein, "Fine. Eating just fits the boredom." Ongar said, "Lieutenant Kuragari. If they don't show does that mean we win?" Matsuro replied, "I think." Medy scratched his hair, "I hope so! I wanna fight some pushovers soon." 4 hours later Matsuro sat impatiently, eye twitching. Eikichiro groaned, "Maybe we're in the wrong place..." Ongar sighed, "No, this is the right place." Medy swallowed the last Pocky of his 50th box, "Yeh... Lieutenant... I'm bored." Matsuro Kuragari stood up, "Everyone else is fighting their opponents... why not us?" Medy replied, "Lieutenant Kuragari... this sucks..." Ongar sighed, "I know. I already took a 2 long naps before the fight so I can have enough strength to fight..." Matsuro said, "Oh man... look at us! What if Captain Itami came and saw us like this?" They all sat with no word. Medy blurted out, "I know! Let's play a game!" Eikichiro layed down and tipped his straw hat, "Game?" Medy replied, "Yeah. Charades!" Festivities Over Team Yukara, along with their leader, Lord Yukara of Hell, were standing on the grassy knolls near the ring. "It would appear our friends are in a trace, sir." mused Tōga. Matsuro slitted his eyes over, "They're here." Medy groaned in dissapointment as the rest got up and gazed towards Team Yukara. Koyuki then smiled, raising the mic to her voice, "Alright everybody~! Team Yukara and Team Preserver, chose your fighters!" she called out. The masked Surūmyō stepped forward, "I will fight first." said in a deep manly voice, stepping into center-stage. Ongar Nemutai stepped forward and declared with a yawn, "I will fight first, if you don't mind." Ongar proceeded to center-stage and walked up to Surūmyō. Ongar scratched his head, "Look. I'm really tired... can we get on with this?" She held her hands together behind her back, looking past her mask of wrappings. "Feel free to forfeit. Nobody's making you fight." Ongar unsheathed his shortsword Zanpakuto, "No, you got me all wrong. I am just saying that I would like to beat you as fast as possible." Ongar clempsed his short Zanpakuto's hilt tightly and awaited her move. After waiting for her move after quite a while he asked, "Hey. You are a Stationary attacker, huh?" Without making a single movement, hands still behind her back, a golden barrier formed around Ongar. Simultaneously, two golden cufflinks formed around the latter's arms, tying them to his Zanpakutō. From the bench, Yukara watched with a soft smile. "Surūmyō's power is ridiculously amazing, Kidō without a movement of any kind. I expected no less from the girl known as the Kidō Queen." he pondered. Over next to Yukara, was Tōga, thinking similar thoughts. "Surūmyō doesn't play around, and once those cuffs came out, this match was already over. Looks like I'll get to fight that guy pretty soon after all. The Dragon of the Divine Flames..." Surūmyō faced her 'sealed' opponenent, "I shall give you one more chance to have your team forfeit, or else... I will show no mercy." she declared. Ongar braced himself, "Sorry, but I can't do that. You see, we of the 13th Division don't give up. You got Kidō, I can match that." Ongar gripped his Zanpakutō and declared, "Clean her of her standards, Feabatoruzon." Medy's eye twitched, "Her? What, does Ongar have a six sense about this thing or what?" Ongar closed his eyes and the Zanpakuto dissapeared in a green aura, leaving nothing there but air. Matsuro crossed his arms, "If Ongar is going to as much trouble as releasing his Zanpakutō, that saying something." Ongar stood there with the cuffs around his arms, "Anytime you are ready."